


anesthetic anecdote

by hoshiumies



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Author is Not a Medical Professional in any way Whatsoever, Fluff, Liberal Use of how Anesthetics Actually Work, M/M, Meis is also there but for like maybe 4 seconds, galo gets heckin doped up on anesthetics and gushes abt how pretty he thinks lio is, he also mildly forgot who lio even is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiumies/pseuds/hoshiumies
Summary: "Aren't you being a little too nice, when your own boyfriend can't remember who you are?" Aina says.Boyfr—Galo jolts up again, hissing in pain as his body flumps back down onto the cot."Wait," he exclaims, panic rising through his core and bubbling up in his chest, "we'redating?!"Galo wakes up from surgery, and in his anesthesia-induced state, hits on Lio.Also, they've been dating for a while now.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 34
Kudos: 373





	anesthetic anecdote

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi all! i hope everyone is doing ok during this hectic time. i wanted to write something quick and sweet, so this is just a dumb fluff without plot sorta oneshot! i had the idea of galo getting amnesia after receiving anesthetics and trying to flirt with lio lol
> 
> as always, i beta'd this myself, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> in addition, they/them pronouns are used to describe lio at the beginning because it's in third-person, but mainly in galo's pov, and i thought it'd be ic if he didn't presume pronouns. it switches to using he/him pronouns when he realizes lio's his bf, but for clarification, i do headcanon that lio uses he and they pronouns. anyway, please enjoy! <3

When Galo first comes to, his head swims around the room. A cocktail slew of confusion and grogginess mix to create an anesthetic-induced stupor as he makes out a faint  _ bee-bee-beep _ ing somewhere on his right. Blinking his surroundings into existence, he makes mental note of what he was doing, and where he was at last—Right. Hospital. He'd gone to the hospital for a minor surgery after a rescue.

Shit. Wait. Is the family alright—?!

He jolts upright, needing answers, and—bad idea. Given his newly awoken state, the action only serves to jostle the IV drips hooked up to him, the cot underneath complaining with a creak. Groaning at the pain blossoming in his temple, he places the heel of his palm against it, eyes squeezed shut.

Soon, Galo finds himself being gently pushed back against the mattress by a kind hand. When he opens his eyes, ready to apologize to, and thank, the nurse who'd helped him, he stops.

The person in front of him isn't dressed in any sort of uniform, so it seems he was wrong about them being hospital personnel. But Galo's breath practically hitches in his throat when he realizes that whoever this person is, with their sweeping mint-blond hair and violet-tinted eyes set with long, graceful lashes—

Oh no.

They're  _ beautiful _ .

Galo is going through at least six stages of gay panic right now.

"Easy there, big guy," they murmur with a tinge of amusement to their tone, ebbed at the edges with worry. The fluorescents above, only further accentuated by the sheer white of the hospital walls, only serve to shroud the crown of their head in light, kissing it like a halo.

As such, Galo reacts accordingly.

"Whoa… Did I like… die?"

The person jolts at that, brows knitting up with concern. "You're not dead, Galo. Hmm, I guess you're still a little out of it." They turn their head around, calling out to someone. "Do you mind flagging one of the nurses over?"

Behind their shoulder, someone replies with an affirmative, and he hears shuffling noises as the third party most likely leaves the room. But Galo isn't focusing on that; he's focusing on the beauty before him.

"Sorry, I'm just like… Wow. Like,  _ wow _ ." The last word is drawn out with an elongation of the vowel, tapering off when Galo realizes that he needs to actually breathe. "Are you like… an angel?"

"Wh—" Pretty Angel flushes a deep red at that, swatting lightly at Galo's bicep. "Are you joking? Do you not recognize me?"

"Uhh," Galo says dumbly, because he's trying to recall whoever this person could be. Surely he wouldn't forget such a pretty face, right? He wasn't  _ that  _ dumb,  _ right?! _

"It's probably the anesthetics," someone behind the Angel states.

"I guess so…" They mutter, before flashing Galo a smile that makes his heart stutter. "Why don't you go back to sleep? One of the nurses should be coming in soon to check your vitals."

Galo feels like he has something important to ask first, though; not only that, but he wants to spend a little more time with whoever this lovely stranger(?) is. He thinks about what to say, idly, before almost repeating the sudden jerk upright which he'd startled them with. Luckily, he catches himself before his body can react, and forces himself to remain on the cot.

"The … Whaddabout the family?" He slurs out, voice croaky.

"They're safe." The stranger sighs, shaking their head with a smile. "That was pretty reckless of you, you know. Any hesitation, and you all could've gotten seriously injured. Be lucky you only ended up with a broken leg."

"Oh." Appeased, Galo allows himself to sink further into the stiff mattress of the cot.

"That's a little cold, Galo," chimes a familiar voice in the corner. Straining his neck, Galo's confused gaze meets the amused smirk of one (1) Aina Ardebit. Okay, he knows  _ her _ ; they work together, so that's a given.

Furrowing his brows, Galo crooks his lips to a slant, trying to figure out exactly what she's talking about.

"What's 'cold?'" He asks.

"You forgot about Lio?" She jerks her head to where the Angel sits, presumably a little nonplussed about her remarks.

Aw man, so not only was this person exceedingly gorgeous, but they had a lovely name, to boot?! The universe really decided to screw Galo over by knocking him up over the head with a case of drug-induced amnesia—specifically of the forgetting-cute-gentle-blond-people variety. 

Galo tries to conjure to mind a Lio that he might be aware of. His mind shuffles through all sorts of things, before settling on a blank slate. The effort must show through his face, because the Angel—Lio—bites back a smile, patting Galo's arm affectionately.

"Don't worry about it," they reassure him. "Trust me, that anesthesia knocked you out  _ real  _ hard. You're probably going to be more like yourself once you're well-rested again."

"You're  _ way  _ too soft to him," Aina retorts with a snort. "Aren't you being a little  _ too _ nice, when your own boyfriend can't remember who you are?"

Boyfr—

Galo jolts up again, hissing in pain as his body flumps back down onto the cot. 

"Wait," he exclaims, panic rising through his core and bubbling up in his chest, "we're  _ dating?! _ "

Lio turns to glare at Aina, who's practically doubled over and wheezing at this point. She wipes a tear from the corner of her eye before making a motion to flick it in Galo's general direction.

Turning around, Lio tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, "Yes, Galo. We have been for a while now."

Groaning, Galo smacks his head against the pillow. So not only did he forget such a beautiful person in his life, but he forgot he was  _ dating  _ them?! Life truly is unfair. This was totally homophobic of the universe to royally bone him like this.

"I'm  _ so _ sorry," he rasps, "I  _ really _ hope you don't take this as me being a bad boyfriend—I mean, not like I'd know, since I freaking  _ forgot _ —but I—"

"Hold it." Lio holds a hand up, humour in his eyes, and a spilling chuckle on his lips. "It's fine. Really, I think this is actually kind of funny."

"It's  _ hilarious _ ," Aina chirps from her spot. Galo pouts. "Keep it up, Romeo!"

"Aina," Lio starts, though he doesn't make a move to wrench eye contact away from Galo, "I think Meis got lost trying to find the nurse. Why don't you go and help him?"

"But I—"

"Now. Please?"

Aina raises her hands, sticking her tongue out at Lio, who can't see the gesture, but can probably feel it boring through the back of his head. "Fine, fine. I get it. You two can make kissy faces in private. I'm giving you five minutes!" Her voice becomes more drowned out the more she heads towards the door, completely muffled by the time she's scurried outside the room.

"Fünf!" She declares, sticking her head into the doorframe one last time. "Five minutes!" And with that, she ceremoniously leaves the room.

Making a show to roll his eyes, Lio double-checks on Galo's vitals. "It's okay," he repeats, "Really. The mind is odd under the effects of anesthesia.  _ Amnesia _ is pretty common. So I'm not hurt or anything."   
  


The smile he gives is almost dazzlingly radiant; Galo tries to squint, but his eyelids droop once, and can't seem to lift back up again. Uh oh.   
  


"I jus'," holy shit, he's  _ trying _ , but Galo can feel himself slipping back into the realm of unconsciousness from whence he came, "I really hope I do m' best t' make you happy." Was the act of forming words in his mouth always this difficult? He's Struggling, with a capital 'S.' "Yer real nice… and real pretty. And you smell like roses."

"Oh…" Careening back, Lio places the back of one of his hands against his cheek, the both of which are blossoming red under the stream-of-consciousness compliments that Galo is tumbling out right now. Collecting himself once more, he gives another smile, endeared and enamoured. "You do," he replies. "You make me feel like the most adored person on the planet. I couldn't imagine a life without you by my side, Galo."

"Really?" And now he's close to crying from the sheer emotionality of the rollercoaster he's been on for the past five minutes, vision turning blurry and wet. "I wanna treat you right… I jus' met ya, but I already wanna spend the rest of my life with ya, Lio… I'm glad we're together. Now I'm gonna—" Galo yawns, squeezing his eyes. He can't even be bothered to lift his eyelids again; he feels too groggy to even twitch a finger. "'m gonna nap… Nighty-night."

Before Lio can even mutter out a, "Sleep well," Galo is out like a light, snoring incessantly in a matter of seconds. Jeez—even while doped up on painkillers, Galo still has his characteristic habit of falling asleep the minute he's able to. It's ridiculous, but admittedly admirable.

"You sure are  _ something _ ." Chuckling to himself, Lio leans forward on his seat, inching closer to his boyfriend's sleeping form. He cups his hands against Galo's own, rubbing his knuckles with a soothing sweep of a thumb. "But I'm happy we're both on the same page."

"Yo Boss," Meis's voice rings out from behind him. Lio turns around, and is met with his familiar face, as well as that of the nurse who'd been assigned to Galo. "Visiting hours are almost over. You getting a ride home from Aina, or what?"

Getting up from his chair and stretching his limbs a little, Lio gives a small nod of acknowledgement to the nurse, who flits around to check on Galo's vitals.

"Yeah," he answers, grabbing his jacket and shrugging his shoulderbag on. "Where is she?"

"Waiting for you in the parking lot." As the two of them make their way to the hospital's entrance, Meis bumps against Lio's shoulder, a telltale, smarmy grin on his face. "She told me all about what happened. You two are so stupidly sappy, it makes me gag."

"Wh—" Lio sputters, shoving back with minimal restraint. "Don't you talk about being sappy with  _ me,  _ mister! You and Gueira getting all moochy with each other is enough to make me gag."

"'I wanna spend the rest of my life with ya, Lio,'" Meis quotes, voice tilting down and acquiring a dopey manner of speech which indicates that he's clearly mocking Galo's anesthesia-induced state, "Talk about cheesy. What is this, a fanfiction?"

"Ugh, this is why I'm carpooling with Aina and not with you." Never mind the fact that they live on completely opposite sides of the city.

Lio makes his way towards the pilot, who's already got her extra helmet dangling on her hand by the straps, outstretched towards him. He slips it on while taking the shoulderbag off. Aina opens the seat of her bike, where her belongings are already stashed inside.

Suddenly, he thinks of what Meis had jokingly repeated—what Galo had told him.

The rest of his life, huh?

Hesitatingly, Lio unzips the bag with fervour; an action which garners a raised brow from Aina. He takes something out, and places it into the pocket of his jeans, making sure it's secure enough to not fly out while they're on the road. Then, he zips the bag back up, and smushes it into the motorcycle, making sure none of Aina's own things have gotten jostled or crushed along the way.

"All good?" She says, swinging one leg over the seat once she's slammed it back down.

Lio follows suit, slipping behind her and placing a hand against the seat. He buckles the straps of his helmet, feet planted firmly on the footrest. "Yeah, all good," he parrots back in affirmation.

"Sweet! Let's rock!" And with that, the two of them are zooming through the streets of Promepolis.

_ I already want to spend the rest of my life with you. _

As the streetlights streak by, coalescing into constant rays of white against the visor of his helmet, Lio smiles. He places a hand against the pocket of his pants; the one he'd placed the engagement box in.

_ I'm glad the feeling is reciprocated. _

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't include this but i thought it'd be funny as shit if lio went home and realize he stuck a box of fruit gummies in his pocket and accidentally left the engagement ring in the hospital room. i'm sorry, neither galo nor lio have the braincell in this relationship. aina does.
> 
> thanks for reading!! feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you'd like!!


End file.
